


Noir d'encre

by Nelja



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Actually Stopping Just Before The Porn, Body Calligraphy, Double Drabble, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erotisme léger sur Akito et Shigure, sur le thème "body-painting"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noir d'encre

**Author's Note:**

> Fruits Basket appartient à Natsuki Takaya. Mangaverse, spoilers tome 17.

Le pinceau glisse sur la peau pâle et lisse, calligraphiant à l'encre noire des caractères élégants.

Ne me touche pas, a dit Akito, capricieuse. Ne me touche pas avec tes mains. Pas avant que je te le demande.

Shigure s'applique à la faire changer d'avis, peignant sur son corps des mots de vénération, des fragments d'une histoire d'amour à peine embellie, des mots plus osés aussi, en une étrange magie pour la faire sienne.

Il caresse la peau d'Akito de la pointe du pinceau, marque de poésie les endroits les plus sensibles, qu'il est seul à connaître, le poignet, le bas du dos, repasse encore et encore, comme peaufinant chaque trait, chaque caractère, chaque message.

Akito reste digne, mais Shigure ne la sent pas moins, sous ses doigts sensibles, se retenir, ne pas soupirer, ne pas trembler.

Shigure profite de l'instant, de son oeuvre et bien sûr de sa toile ; et de son propre désir, même inassouvi.

Il y a pourtant plus tentant encore ; il fredonne de satisfaction quand Akito cède enfin, l'attire à elle, laisse les mots délicats se brouiller et l'encre sombre s'étaler sur leurs corps unis.


End file.
